Other World Alien
Other World Alien is the third episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo's Newest Mysteries. Premise The gang leaves Coolsville because there have been no mysteries there for weeks. On the road out of town they encounter an alien driver! Synopsis There have been no mysteries to solve for weeks so the gang leaves Coolsville. Scooby and Shaggy are waiting for Fred and the girls to pick them up. The van drives by. Scooby and Shaggy hop in. The van drives off. Sheriff Owen tells the gang to come back soon. On the road, the van runs out of gas. Luckily, they run out of gas in front of a gas station. Fred gets gas, while Velma, Daphne, Scooby, and Shaggy head to Snake's Snack Store, a store across the street from the gas station. Inside, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby wait for Fred. Fred enters. Scooby and Shaggy go off to the Candy Cave. Inside the room they find candy hanging from the walls. Scooby and Shaggy take it. They rush to Daphne, Velma, and Fred. Before paying, the gang meets Carl Snake. He owns the store. Carl asks them to buy more because they might have to camp in their car. Fred asks why they would have to camp in the car. Carl says that in a few hours, the Alien Driver will freeze all of the cars on the road. The gang doesn't believe him. After paying, the gang gets back in the van. Soon, it freezes. The gang can't get out. They see an alien driving by. Fred breaks the window. The gang chases after the alien. Soon, it is morning. The gang is back at the Mystery Machine. They get in and drive after the car. Shaggy says Carl was right. The gang drives, until they see a woman hitchhiking. They stop. Fred asks the woman who they are. The woman is Serra Spy, she loves that people are walking instead of driving now. Serra Spy walks off. Fred wonders why she was hitchhiking. The van drives on. Shaggy points at a hotel. The gang exits the van. Inside the hotel, the gang meets Brad Blow. He owns the hotel and thanks to the alien driver, people are staying at his hotel. Brad walks out of sight. The alien driver appears. He chases the gang out of the hotel. After escaping the alien driver, the gang jumps into the Mystery Machine. They drive away. Fred says going back to Coolsville isn't such a bad idea. Velma says they need to solve this mystery first. They drive away. The gang exits the van at a park. They sit down at a table a far away from the playground. Velma says it's odd how the alien driver is following them. The alien driver appears. He tells the gang to return to Coolsville or suffer his wrath. Scooby gulps. The chase scene starts. Scooby and Shaggy are running from the alien driver. They dress like old men and walk past the alien driver. Fred is running from the alien driver. He escapes. Velma and Daphne are running from the alien driver. They dress him like a knight and run away, ending the chase scene. The alien driver runs into a wall. Fred unmasks him. The alien driver is really Serra! She wanted people to walk instead of use cars. The police come and take her away. The episode ends with the gang planning to go to Tyuma Town. "Rooby-Rooby-Roo!" cheers Scooby. Cast and characters Villains *Alien driver Suspects Culprits Locations *Coolsville *Road **Snake's Snack Shop **Hotel **Park Notes/trivia *The next episode takes place in Tyuma Town. That is where the gang planned to go at the end of this episode. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches *In one scene Shaggy talks, but his mouth doesn't move. *In one scene, the Mystery Machine is painted the Mysteries Machine. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities *The alien driver couldn't have frozen every car on the road. Home media *Scooby-Doo's Newest Mysteries the Complete 1st Season Quotes Category:Decca03's Stuff Category:Scooby-Doo's Newest Mysteries Category:Scooby-Doo's Newest Mysteries Season 1 Category:Scooby-Doo's Newest Mysteries Episodes